


The Only Thing I Ever Needed Was You

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bee family, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reunions, Soldiers, The Faunus are in this fanfic just because, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Blake's birthday.The family's all here, her mother and father, Ruby and Weiss, Taiyang, and her daughter sitting in her lap as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to her.They all cheered and clapped as the lights turned back on after Blake blissfully blew out the '30' numbered candle."What did you wish for mommy?" Her seven year old asked.





	The Only Thing I Ever Needed Was You

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of got surprised by one of my friends that were in the military.  
> She was in the Navy and was stationed in Japan for at least five years.  
> We hadn't talked since she went to Bootcamp which was far too long.  
> And it inspired me to write this!
> 
> Hope 'ya enjoy it!
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

It was her birthday.

She was surrounded by her family that she loved dearly.

Ruby, Weiss, her mother, and father, and her father-in-law Taiyang. And was being squeezed to death with love by her child in her lap. Yin squished her cheek against hers.

"Alright! Yin turn off the lights and let's get this show on the road!" Ruby made a dramatic pose pointing to the light switch.

Yin hopped off her mother's lap. She ran to turn the lights off once the candles were lit, and ran back to her mother's lap.

The room was covered with darkness, only two small burning candles were keeping the cabin lit.

Blake stared at the candles. She was thirty now. Her daughter was seven years old. And it was six years ago before Yang had left. And their child was a constant reminder of her beloved. And Blake would always wear her wife's clothes to remind herself that Yang would always be with her. And, it did help her cope with the loss of Yang in their home, but only at first. The bed was starting to get extremely cold without her heater beside her in bed, she would miss the daily kisses she got from the blonde, and she missed her puns (though she would never _ever_ admit it).

"Alright! Blow out the candles thirty-year-old!" Ruby clapped her hands. And everyone cheered.

She blinked. She missed the birthday song while lost in her thoughts.

Blake smiled and closed her eyes. She thought of her wish and blew out the candles prompting everyone to clap.

"Blake's thirty! You're old!" Ruby playfully pushed her shoulder.

"Ruby, you're twenty-eight. You're not that far from being thirty." Weiss reminded her wife.

"Shhh," Ruby placed a finger against the smaller woman's lips shutting her up. "I'm still not thirty yet so I'll take my chances to annoy all of you before I do turn thirty."

Blake chuckled a little. She brushed her hand through Yin's soft raven locks. The ears on top flicked acknowledging the touch. Yin hopped off her lap and kneeled on a stool as her grandfather held a knife to cut the cake.

"Y'know, I'm glad they didn't have tuna as an option for the cake filling," Taiyang said as he cut the cake into seven pieces some cake still left over.

Blake laughed. "Oh, I would've eaten that before we even started the celebration."

"Ohh!" YIn hopped up and down. "Can we make that grandpa Tai?"

He laughed serving everyone their plates, leaving the last and biggest slice for Blake with the fancy decoration that was above the cake. He wiped clean the knife putting it in the sink for later cleaning. He took a finger and dabbed his finger against some frosting, then 'booped' Yin's nose.

"Maybe once your birthday comes around." Taiyang laughed as Yin licked the frosting off with her tongue.

She stuck her tongue out in a mocking manner at her grandfather. Clearly, a thing Yang must've done when she was little because Taiyang let out a full belly laugh.

"Mom! What did you wish for?" Yin asked, curiosity clouding her bright green-almost amber eyes.

Blake smiled wide. She ruffled her daughters head, mindful of the blonde-tipped ears.

"If I tell you," She 'booped' her nose, making Yin scrunch her face. "it won't come true."

"Yes, it will!" Yin argued crossing her arms but she had a happy smile on her face with a bit of frosting in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Blake asked, wiping the frosting from her mouth then pinching her cheeks. "How would you know?"

"Because! If you tell someone or a lot of people," She spread her arms wide. "then those people can help you get your wish! Besides getting taller, I've tried wishing for that, even grandma Kali said so too! She said 'I've always wished to be taller than my mother, but as I grew older, I knew I stopped growing the minute I started wishing.'"

"Yin," Blake heard her mother call out. "What did I say about telling my secrets to your mom?" She saw Yin's eyes widen with fear. But she knew her mother was only doing it to scare her granddaughter.

"Moooom," Blake whined. "please don't scare my child." She pleaded as she grabbed to hold her child in her lap.

She heard Kali laugh. "Alright alright. But do say what you wished for dear." Kali was walking into the dining room sitting down on a chair.

Her face went downcast. Her happy attitude went somber. "For Yang to come back." She whispered, but she knew Yin could absolutely hear her and her mother as well.

"Oh, it's okay sweetheart." Kali hugged Blake's face. "Yang will be back soon than those years will pass by quickly and soon enough she'll be in your arms."

Blake nodded. Kali kissed her forehead before sauntering over to her husband who was sneaking peaks at her untouched cake piece. 

Ruby took some of Weiss' leftover frosting from her plate and was now running around the cabin. Kali and Ghira sat on the couch, complimenting the cake to each other and talking about how old they were getting and how old Blake was. Taiyang was making jokes with Blake and Yin. And talking about how he could've made a better cake than the bakery; Blake insisted they go to the bakery in order to not have Taiyang break his back. He laughed, saying that even though he was sixty close to seventy.

"C'mon." He crossed his arms. His blue eyes sparkling in amusement. "Tell the truth, I would've made a magnificent cake that would put this one to shame."

Blake laughed. "Wow. That's a big assumption to make about your baking skills. True your cooking is really good, but I've heard someone else puts you to shame with baking."

"Oh really?" He laughed. "And who might this loser be? And are they willing to face me on a one-on-one baking challenge?" He leaned forward, his chin just barely touching the tip of his flipped-over cake. His smirk turning into a gigantic smile as he over-looked Blake's head.

She hadn't even heard the front door open. Or a window. Or even feel the slightest change of demeanor in the cabin. Until she felt a giant, radiating warmth. The familiar scent filling her lungs. And all she could focus on was the voice she remembered, just slightly more raspy and deeper, like it hadn't been used in a while.

"This _'loser'_ just happens to be fully trained to kick butt and win against you old man! And she just so happens to be damn right about me being the best."

Blake turned fast. She would've gotten whiplash had her mind not immediately focus on the beauty standing before her.

Clad in her green camo outfit, matching camo duffel bag hanging down her fingertips. Was her wife, her best friend, her light, her sunny dragon. Yang was back from the military.

"Yang!" Blake got Yin off her lap before thrusting her body towards Yang who gladly took her into her arms.

"Hey there," Yang said kissing her temple. She buried her head into the crook of Blake's neck and took a whiff of Blake's scent before feeling small arms wrapped around her leg. She looked down and took Yin in her arms with an arm around Blake still.

"Mama!" Yin cried into her hair. She just shouted, based on what her mom had told her, the blonde beauty was her mama.

Yang smiled, after years of practice on working to remain a stoic demeanor, she couldn't help but break down and cry tears of happiness.

"Oh my god!" Yang wailed. Her arms tightening on Yin and Blake. She laughed into the ceiling. She couldn't help it, the tears kept streaming down her face as she laughed into her wife's hair.

Everyone around took in the sight. Taiyang leaned back on his chair, his daughter's taunt making him smile brightly. Ruby and Weiss took a video and many many pictures. While Kali and Ghira smiled, and maybe some bits of tears at the edge of their eyes.

"Your here," Blake whispered, pulling away from Yang to take a look at her face. She was slightly more tanned, her amethyst eyes shining with tears, and she had gotten taller than before, at least a head taller than Blake. "You're here!" She exclaimed before pulling Yang down for a kiss that was well needed.

Yin was still held in Yang's arms, head buried into her mother's neck taking in her scent she very faintly remembered growing up as her parent's kissed. She shook her head away from Yang's neck, drawing attention from the kiss to her child.

Yang kissed Blake a few more times before _really_ focusing on her daughter. She took in her features.

Her eyes a light green-yellow color, button-nose, round cheeks, raven-black hair, and small adorable Faunus cat ears with blonde tips at the edge. Yang lightly brushed her prosthetic against her cheek and Yin leaned into the touch, feeling the warmth and love in the graze. She threaded her left hand into her raven black curls.

"I - Hi..." Yang grazed her thumb of Yin's cheek again. She thought of her birth and how she was so tiny and adorable. Now, six years later after her birth, she grew up to look so much like Blake.

"Heya," Yin said. An overwhelming amount of tranquility flowing through her body, she didn't remember much about this woman, just that mom wouldn't ever shut up about her. She felt at ease with the woman, some part of her knew who she was, just couldn't pinpoint it, she just shouted 'Mama!' out of what Blake told her.

Yang laughed. Blake rolled her eyes but with a hand on top of Yang's broad shoulders and nestling her head on a bicep. "She's got your mouth. If she starts saying puns I'm forbidding you from ever coming home."

"Like you could." Yang turned to Blake and pulled the collar of the shirt up before letting it go. "This is mine, kind of ironic with what you just said."

"Wow, big words."

Yang clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You look just like Blakey," Yang said with a familiar warmth in her eyes as Yin and her locked eyes.

Yin stared at Yang for what seemed like the longest time. She stared tears forming in her eyes as a memory flashed clear as day in her mind.

_"Look at you!" A bright, bubbly voice caught her attention as she hobbled on her two little feet._

_A tall, blonde woman penguin-walked to her. Picking her up in a flash which made her laugh with delight._

_"My baby is growing! twelve-months in and she can walk just like Zwei!" The woman said absolute joy in her tone._

_"Yang, sweetheart," She heard a lower toned voice in the room she was in. A raven-haired woman she recognized as the main source for food. She turned her body to the raven beauty while still in the blonde's arms, her hands making a grabbing motion. "She's one year old, it's normal."_

_"Aww. That's cute but what about me?!" Yang ignored Blake's retort._

_"Don't worry Yang. I'll still love you even if Yin chooses me. I'll love you always." Blake kissed Yang passionately as she reached to grab Yin from her arms._

_"I love you too. Both of you." Yang kissed her forehead. Yin looked at the woman with a thumb stuck in her mouth. Yang smiled before nuzzling her head and pressing a kiss to Yin's cheek._

_Blake opened her mouth a few times with nothing coming out. Nothing but squabbles of words jumbled together as she tried wiping away her tears but failing to do so as more and more came down._

_"Blake," Yang said softly. Taking her face into her hands. She closed her eyes and leaned their forehead together. "I'll always come back to you. No matter what. Life or death, nothing's ever gonna stop me from coming back to you and be watching over your back. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you either. My moon, my wife, my best friend; you're everything I've ever wanted and now that I've had this life. May nothing come between us." Yang stroked her cheek before wiping away tears to kiss her beloved. She moved away after a few more quick kisses before grabbing a long bag._

_The same camo outfit on her as she left the house after she properly kissed her family a 'See you later' and not a 'Goodbye'._

Yin reached to Yang's face. She placed her small hand on her forehead brushing back bangs, then proceeded to keep them still at the cheeks, squishing them together making Yang laugh.

"You little trickster." She pinched her cheek lightly with her right arm. Yin noticed the way it looks different than everyone else's arm but decided not to ask.

Yin lifted her shirt sleeve up high enough to show that she had a line across her upper arm right where she imagined Yang's arm started.

"Wow, a birthmark huh?" Yang looked slightly put off but was quickly displaced with a smile warm enough to burst the sun. "Look, we got things at our arms as well!" 

Yang let Yin go down to the floor to take off her jacket putting it across a chair and underneath the jacket was a black t-shirt where the sleeves ended just where her arm started.

Yin looked at it and inspected it closely. Her fingers touching every panel on the arm. The black and yellow spray paint was starting to wear off chipping to show the metals real color. 

"Wait a minute." Blake interrupted the moment. She looked around and everyone was gathered near.

"Everyone had in on this didn't they?" She looked at Yang who had a giant shit-eating grin on her stupidly gorgeous face. She pointed an accusing finger at her wife who just snickered.

"You planned this! When - how - why - oh my god." She stuffed her face in her hands. Everyone started laughing or smiled widely. Yin was confused.

"I'm sorry. It's just when Coco talked to me, she mentioned something about Velvet and how she said to tell me that you were like, depressed or something, or in what she said, 'Lost without her sun.' Or some thingy like that." Yang refrained from saying 'some shit' it was something she wasn't allowed to do in the military, and now especially.

"I got permission from Major Ozpin, he had been saying I'd done more things I needed to do. So, the day I was supposed to leave was a week before, but things in Vacou turned messy so, had to stay an extra week." She stroked Blake's cheek.

"Sorry," Yang said with a weak smile. "I just wanted to surprise you." She snapped her fingers as she remembered a fact that came to her head. "Oh! That means I'm not leaving until the week after."

Blake's ears flicked jovially. "Really?" Her fingers grasped at Yang's bicep. Yang only nodded before a bark interrupted their moment of happiness.

She looked down to see Zwei, he had some grey whiskers; he was five years old now. Yang kneeled down in front of Zwei who sniffed her metal prosthetic.

"Hey, there buddy old Zwei," Yang said softly as she patted his head and scratched at the back of his ears. His leg bopping up and down in delight and pleasure.

He barked again before jumping up, his paws in the air in front of his face as he danced around in glee. He plopped back down but with one leg on Yang's knee and looked in the direction of Weiss and Ruby in the living room; both with smiles on their faces.

"Something wrong Zwei?"

"No, no, nothing is wrong, we just have something to tell you." Weiss walked to Yang.

They met earlier today, but Weiss had a trench coat on even though in Patch it wasn't cold at all. Weiss and Ruby picked Yang up but dropped her off at their place to take a shower before coming back to her family.

Yang looked at her sister with a skeptical look. She crossed her arms but couldn't hide her smile.

Weiss looked back to Ruby before nodding her head in Yang's direction. Ruby tilted her head before letting out an 'oh!' and ran towards a small backpack sitting on the floor next to the couch, she rummaged through her pack and took out a couple pieces of paper before running to Weiss' side and giving the papers to her older sister.

"Before you open those," Kali interrupted, holding out a hand to the three girls. "can I get a hug? I didn't have the opportunity to pick you up earlier."

Yang smiled, she set the papers on the dining table before walking to her mother-in-law and gave her a gentle but firm hug. She did the same to Ghira with a pat on the back. "I'm back." She said quietly, but Ghira and Kali could pick it up.

"Okay! Hurry up! I'm going to explode before you even make it here!" Ruby whined. Even though she was twenty-eight now, she was still the same Ruby she was when she graduated with the senior's in her school along with Yang but being the only sixteen years old there.

"Okay okay - sheesh, still impatient as ever." Yang rolled her eyes.

She picked up the paper, looking at Ruby and Weiss with inquiry in her eyes. "Should I be happy, sad, or just, like, look at it?"

"Just - just spread them out on the table, they all go together. Backside up so it won't get ruined."

Yang did as she was told with Blake holding Yin in her arms next to her. She looked at her wife and child. "Do you know about this?"

"Nope, they just told me they had something to tell me a few days ago. I'm just as curious as you." She rested her head against Yang's shoulder.

"Does anyone know?" Yang asked.

"I do!" Taiyang said. A happy smile on his face. 

"We don't," Kali and Ghira walked over to them.

"Yep! The only person who knows is dad. So, now the rest of you guys can know today!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss. Nuzzling her head with her nose and kissed her temple given her height she had on Weiss.

"Alright, now that everyone is able to see, I want you to flip the pages over so they can be seen in the light," Weiss instructed.

Yang flipped the four paper so they were facing up. It was blank, no text, no image, just a clean, slick white side.

"Oh my god! So beautiful come here you guys I love this surprise!" Yang said with a faux smile.

"Just! Look at it and let the light sink into the paper!" Weiss barked.

Yang giggled earning her an elbow to the stomach by Blake. They waited for a few minutes before the white side started turning into a baby blue.

"Woah," Yang whistled. "this is pretty neat. And a nice shade of blue too."

"Yeah, it is," Ruby said with a dreamy expression plastered on her face.

Seconds passed as the four paper turned completely blue. Nothing, just a baby blue color.

Questions started running through everyone's faces. Some tilted their head to the side wondering if they had to see a reflection of light to see a clue.

"Oh! What if this was a reveal!" Yang wondered out loud.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. Both surprised that Yang had said that out loud, probably now debating whether it was a right guess of not with the silence she got.

"Like, what kind - of reveal?" Weiss managed to speak through the frog in her throat.

"Like a ba... by... reveal." Yang squinted at her sister and got a squeak in reply. 

"It is!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes!" Taiyang shouted. Standing up his arms in the air his blue eyes glistening with tears. "Yes, they are having a baby boy." He said so softly, he felt like no one had heard him.

"Yes!" Yang wrapped them both in a hug. "I'm an aunt!"

"I have a cousin?" Yin asked.

"Yes, you do sweetheart." Blake played with her hair, twirling a lock around her finger.

Yin made a fist and punched the air. "Aww heck yeah!" 

* * *

 

Yang tucked in Yin in her bed after she told her stories of Vacou and the people there. She spent a couple few minutes explaining the family tree but that made Yin pass out into the realm of sleep.

"Goodnight my baby." She brushed her bangs away before kissing her forehead gently.

Blake stood in the doorframe. Admiring the way Yang effortlessly retold the stories she had to share, and recount how she and her aunt Ruby were kind of related.

Yang turned on the nightlight in Yin's room to 'dispose of the evil monsters in the night'. She turned just to find that no one was in the doorframe, only a light shining into the room from the hallway.

"Night mama," Yin said turning in her bed, a stuffed animal of a Grimm in her small arms.

Yang smiled to herself as she effortlessly closed the door shut and padded down the hall into the master bedroom. She entered the room as quietly as she could so to not disturb her wife that was 'sleeping' and she knew that was a lie as soon as she saw her figure lying down on the bed, covers left down to her hips, showing her back.

She smiled to herself, knowing that Blake knew she was in the room, so she stood behind Blake, wondering if she actually was asleep, or if not wondering if she would sit up and look around the room for her.

Minutes passed and she was wondering if Blake was really sleeping. Not until Blake moved, and looked over to her left to see Yang standing there, hand on her hips, and a dreamy face staring right back at her.

"Shit. You scared me." Blake buried her face into her pillow. She felt the bed dip slightly as Yang joined her from behind. 

"Sorry." Yang brushed the hair away from her beck to plant light kisses on her nape then proceeded to take off her prosthetic.

"Mmm, I missed you." Blake raised an arm over her head keeping Yang's head against her neck. She bit her lip when she felt the kisses descending lower.

"I missed you too." Yang murmured between her shoulder blades. She wrapped an arm around Blake to spin her around making her face Yang.

Blake sucked in a breath as Yang's eyes turned into a hazed, deeper shade of lilac and looked up at her with a lascivious look in her eyes.

Yang kissed her stomach, not bothering to look away from her eyes. "Maybe we should express how much we did miss each other." She suggested.

"Y-yeah, we should!" Blake yelped as she felt pressure down below. A firm hand covered her mouth.

Yang leaned over her. Licking her lips. "Yeah, maybe another time though I'm hecka tired."

Blake gritted her teeth. Annoyed that she had just been played with and was now needy for Yang. "Fine. I'm showing you how much first." Blake promised.

Yang smiled as she tucked her head in Blake's chest, her arm resting right above Blake's ears; they flicked tickling her hand so she scratched them.

A purr resonated through Blake's body. Yang lifted herself up and placed a kiss on Blake's lips.

"I love you." She kissed.

Blake buried her hands in Yang's golden mane. Barely managing to get the words out with the rapid kisses she was getting, but she didn't care. This was fine, she thought, as long as I stay with you, I can do anything that's impossible.


End file.
